


Hearth Full of Love

by PolygamousSquamous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Gender Neutral Loki, Jewish Pietro Maximoff, Jewish Wanda Maximoff, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolygamousSquamous/pseuds/PolygamousSquamous
Summary: Your best friend Bucky Barnes who works at the library invites you to come to his work holiday party. Cue an amazing and adorable night filled with holiday cheer the best coworkers ever and a surprise visit with his kid sister Becca.
Kudos: 3





	Hearth Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year for a Secret Santa Gift Exchange on Tumblr and figured this would be the perfect time to share it again here. 
> 
> Happy Holidays whichever you celebrate! However you celebrate and with whoever you celebrate, just know that you are valid and you deserve to be surrounded by nothing but love this holiday season and all the ones to follow!

“Alright Buck, I’ll go.” You said, setting your phone on the table. You reached over and put it on speaker before extricating yourself from your cover cocoon on the couch and stretching.

“Really? You don’t think it’s too lame?” He said his voice hesitant in that way he gets when he thinks you’re being too good to be true. You marveled at how after all this time of being your best friend Bucky was still unwilling to believe that you genuinely wanted to spend time with him no matter what form that happened to take, even if that happened to be a holiday sweater party at his workplace. 

You wondered for what must have been the hundredth time about what his life was like before you two met. You only knew the barest details and even that had taken years for him to open up about in small disjointed sections. You knew that besides yourself his only other close friend was Steve who he had known as a child and recently caught up with. Even Steve didn't know the full story of what happened while they were apart: He at least knew how Bucky lost his arm, what kinds of people he had gotten mixed up with, and how he ended up raising his kid sister Becca all on his own. You hadn’t asked Steve or Bucky to tell you any of that. Bucky’s life was his own to share with you when he felt ready. 

“Bucky, you know me. If I wasn't coming with you to this party I would literally not move from my couch.” You scooped up the phone heading for your closet to see if you could find something that vaguely resembled a holiday sweater. 

“Well, gee I’d hate to disturb your plans” This time you heard the slight smirk in his words that told you he had relaxed a bit.

“Oh no!” You quipped, “How dare you pull me away from getting caught up on my latest YouTube videos and reading fanfiction to go hang out with all of your super sapiosexy librarian friends.” That earned you one of Bucky’s laughs which made you smile in triumph at the rare sound. Any time he laughed it was so earnest and real and you knew you were blessed to be one of the chosen few that got to hear it. 

“Seriously Buck. I do wanna go. It’ll be nice to get to talk to your coworkers without having to whisper for once.” You fished out a white sweater with blue snowflakes and decided it would have to do. It was not an ugly or holiday sweater but it was certainly wintery even if it wasn’t overly festive and more importantly it was soft and comfy. You finished the look off with some knitted leggings, a blue scarf, and a pair of boots 

You picked up your phone from where you flung it on the bed and told Bucky “I’ll get dressed now and swing by to pick you up on the way to the library.” 

“Thanks, Y/N.”

“Of course Buck.” 

“You’re the best.”

“I love you too nerd.” With that, you hung up and set about making yourself presentable for human contact. 

***  
When you and Bucky arrived at his place of work most of his coworkers and their plus ones were already there. The library wasn’t that large, seven people in total worked there so when Steve had proposed they have a holiday party they agreed it best they all bring a plus one in order to have a sizable but still manageable group of people there. 

The outside of the library was all done up with icicle lights. Indoors the usual bright fluorescents you had seen when you came by during the day were turned off and most of the light came from Christmas lights on the walls around the perimeter and reading lamps next to the various sofas and chairs giving the room a more intimate feel. Holiday music played softly to provide background noise and someone (probably Steve) had arranged the furniture to make a large half-circle so that people could sit and mingle. He had even brought in some folding tables with food and drink on them. The head librarian Wong would never allow these items on the long wooden desks that were a permanent fixture of the library but they more than made up for the plastic tables with festive printed tablecloths. 

Steve bounded up to greet you both looking like a golden retriever personified in his star-spangled sweater that read 'Back to Back World War Champs.’ He scooped both you and Bucky in for a brief but enthusiastic hug. “I’m so glad you guys could make it.” He said pulling back so that he could look at the pair of you. “Y/N lovely as always.”

“Thanks, Steve,” you replied ducking your head self consciously. Usually taking compliments was hard but something about the way Steve said them made it easier. You didn’t believe the man would ever tell a lie so when he gave compliments you tried to allow yourself to really feel them. 

“Of course,” He beamed, turning his attention on Bucky next. “You look good too Buck. Did Becca help you out?” He gestured at Bucky’s outfit. He had forsaken his all black ensemble for whitewashed jeans and a navy blue Isle of Misfit Toys sweater. He left his prosthetic at home and his left sleeve had been cut short and stitched up around his shoulder. His hair which typically would be in a low bun or just hanging loose around his face was in a half-up style with a couple of small braids in it.

“Yeah, she may have had something to do with it.” Bucky grinned ducking his head as well and revealing his dimple with his shy smile. If there was anyone worse about receiving compliments than you it was Bucky, but he seemed able to take that one only because it was indirect praise for Becca’s handiwork. 

Steve turned releasing the two of you and facing the room at large. “C’mon let me introduce you to the whole gang.” First stop was the couches where you met Sam, Nat, and Clint. 

Sam was Steve’s plus one. He worked as a social worker and had met Steve and Bucky years ago when he was helping Bucky get custody over Becca. Sam’s sweater depicted a dabbing Rudolph and read ‘Dabbing Through the Ho’s.’ At first, you suspected one of the kids had put him up to it without fully explaining his meaning, but then again his knowing mischievous smile as you read it seemed to suggest otherwise. 

Nat worked at the Library with Bucky and Steve she was immaculately dressed as always with a stylish dark sweater with gold and blue accents that her red hair looked striking against. Clint was Natasha’s plus one and her ‘Idiot best friend.’ She introduced him as such good-naturedly earning her a shove from Clint, some stifled chuckles, and fond smiles all around. When he stood up to greet you his hearing aids caught your eye and he explained them by saying that he had been left mostly deaf from an accident a few years back. This made his burgundy and gold sweater which read ‘The Bell Still Rings For Me.’ more than a bit ironic which he also pointed out with a smile before anyone else could comment on it. 

From there Steve led you over towards the drinks and snacks where you spotted Wong the head librarian and Doctor Bruce Banner who in addition to working part-time at the library with the others was currently working on a prospectus for his seventh doctorate. Wong’s sweater had a picture of Beyonce wearing a Santa hat and script that read ‘All the Jingle Ladies.’ and Doctor Banner’s was a deep green that had a modified periodic table on it and script that read ‘O Chemistree O Chemistree.’ 

The two men were not saying much merely sharing sympathetic glances as the other two men who you assumed were their plus ones were engaged in a heated argument over longstanding holiday traditions and the commercialization of Christmas. 

Interestingly enough the two men at first glance had looked kind of similar to you because they shared the same facial hair but upon closer inspections that was where the similarities ended. The shorter more solid of the two was wearing red-tinted glasses that matched the writing on his sweater which had the period symbol for Holmium on it three times in order to spell out Ho Ho Ho. The taller more slight man with greying hair on his temples had on a long red open front cardigan rather than a traditional sweater like everyone else. Underneath that he had on a bright blue fitted shirt which read ‘Happy Winter Solstice’ across his chest in plain white script.

When Bruce and Wong finally managed to drag the two out of their heated argument long enough to introduce themselves to you, you found out that the shorter man was Tony Stark a mechanic and Bruce’s ex-boyfriend turned best friend. He made sure to kiss your hand and inform you that he was now very much single and played for both teams, at which point the taller of the two men rolled his eyes and cut Tony off to introduce himself as Doctor Stephen Strange Wong’s roommate. When he shook your hand you could feel his gloved hands shake within your grasp but you politely chose not to comment on it. 

After these introductions you grabbed some hot cocoa, Bucky managed to grab a coffee, and Steve grabbed a plate of cookies for the three of you to share. The three of you had just settled into a couple of armchairs when the last partygoers showed up. 

First was Wanda who brought her twin brother Pietro along. She had on a scoop neck red sweater with a Star of David on it and Pietro had a blue and white sweater with a menorah on it and a bunch of tiny dreidels. Across his chest were the words ‘It’s Lit’ 

Behind the twins was Loki their long hair was braided up into two buns atop their head and their sweater was a striped green one you had been eyeing the other day in target. It was practically made for the tall slender librarian though especially because the image in the front was The Grinch and it had the words ‘Never Naughty printed on it. Loki was scowling at the group at large as they entered but the twinkle in their eye and the sleight tug at their lips gave away the fact that they were secretly thrilled to be there. Beside them and ever their polar opposite was their brother Thor. His hair had been cut since you last saw him into a short asymmetrical buzz cut and his sweater was a red and silver glittery number that read ‘On The Nice List’ and that you were 99% sure absolutely no other human being on earth could pull off. 

The newcomers greeted everyone and then beelined for the refreshments to fill their plates high with holiday treats. Once everyone had settled the semi-circle made up of chairs and couches was full and conversations were in full swing. Everyone laughing and smiling and falling into sync with each other. Tony and Strange found something to argue about in every conversation topic that came up. As the night went on you all spoke about how everyone celebrated their respective holidays, and embarrassing stories were swapped. There was also unsurprisingly a lot of talk about books. You felt at home discussing everything from novels to scientific journals to poetry and back. 

***

After the party, you drove Bucky back to his place and he persuaded you to come in and at least say hello to Becca. As soon as you came inside she was on you with a huge hug and an even bigger smile.

“Y/N!” 

“Hey kiddo just dropping off your big bro and then I’m heading back to mine.”

She pulled back but kept a hold of your hands. “Aw c’mon Y/N it’s way too late.” She dragged out the word way in the manner that only a 15-year-old girl truly could.”Why don’t you just spend the night here? We can watch Christmas movies and make a blanket fort.” That actually sounded amazing so you looked to Bucky to confirm that it was okay with him. After a silent conversation over Becca’s head he nodded and you knew that he probably had been expecting this all along when he invited you in. 

You gathered all of the Barnes’s blankets and pillows, Bucky went searching through their DVD’s for anything Christmas related, and Becca popped some popcorn. In the end, Becca fell asleep halfway through the third movie and you and Bucky left her in the pillow fort for the night. You offered to go home since the fort covered the couch but Bucky insisted you share the bed with him. It wasn’t the first time since you had become friends and it certainly wouldn't be the last. He lent you an oversized pair of Pjs and you two settled in beneath the covers.

“Buck?”

He hummed contentedly to show that he was listening, 

“I had a lot of fun tonight, with you and Becks and with the party.” He rolled over to face you sensing that you had more you wanted to say. “I think we know some cool people. They’re all a little unique and a little weird I guess.” You both chuckled.

“Kinda like the Isle of Misfit Toys, huh?” Bucky rumbled.

“Exactly,” You said grinning at your best friend in the dark.

You felt his arm circle you and pull you in. You wind your arms around his neck and you too lay there completely comfortable just hugging and enjoying each others presence.

“I’m glad I found you guys.” he breathed out, voice quiet because of your proximity and the tranquil mood.

You were glad he found you too. He was your best friend and he deserved to be surrounded by good people, you were all a bit strange and all a bit damaged but you made up his new world and that was what mattered.

“Merry Christmas You nerd.” Is what you finally said turning out of the hug so that he was spooning you. Neither of you scooted away. You just fell asleep wrapped up in each other and just before you drifted off you heard him say that he loves you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed this as it was my first reader insert piece and I'm interested to see what you all think. 
> 
> Also, all of the sweaters were actually real ones that I found online so lemme know if you want links to look at any of them for your own purposes.


End file.
